Inspirited Stories!
by Sinank
Summary: We all know, that when people begin to act weird and strange, it's because they are being inspirited by a Yo-Kai. And now here we see a couple of short stories and what happens to those people.
1. Just one more try!

"Yeah! It's finally out!" A young boy said loudly and with much excitement in his voice, as he came back home and walked through the front door of the house. Meanwhile, he was holding something in his hand. It was a shopping bag and inside of it was a game, that he just bought from the store. As soon as his class and school was over, he already and suddenly disappeared into thin air and ran as quickly as he could to the store to buy the game. He couldn't wait for a single day later, he just needed to have it now. And now, he was finally holding it in both of his hands.

SInce no one of his family was home right now, the boy wasted no time, as he sprinted to his room. As soon as he walked in, he threw his school bag into some corner of the room, before sitting down at his bed, looking at the game.

It was "Yo-Kai Hunter 4", a game he's been very excited for, ever since it was announced online by one of the developers. He loved all of the previous games in the series, so it was already pretty obvious, that he would buy this next one too. But he also wanted to get the game as early as possible, so none of his friends online, nor one of his classmates could spoil anything about it to him. He wanted to experience the game all by himself and without any prior knowledge about the gameplay, the story or anything else at all. And as he was going towards his TV and turning it and the console on, he didn't see the invisible being behind him flying through his window. It also was very excited and interested in seeing the game as he was in that moment.

That being was looking like a small human boy laying on a cloud, while wearing a dark blue hoodie. In his hands it was holding a small handheld console, while balancing a coffee mug on his head. He had his hood over his head, though you could still see his red, tired eyes and his greenish hair. This was the Yo-Kai Wydeawake.

He was just as excited about the game coming out like everybody else was and was going to the store to buy it. But it just sold out, as the boy bought out and ran out of the store, heading straight home with it. So the Yo-Kai immediately began following him, which wasn't quite easy, since he was running home to play the game. But he still managed to catch up to him and now he would finally see the game, he's been also waiting for all this time too.

Soon, the game was installed onto the console and the boy sat down, while taking the controller into his hands. Wydeawake meanwhile floated closer, until he was right next to the boy, looking with a direct and clear view at the TV. He almost looked like a guest of the boy, who just came over to visit his best friend. Both had the exact same excited and happy smiles and looks on their faces, as the boy finally started the game. This is going to be a fun and awesome time, that they will have with the game...

Or so both of them thought at first.

While the game still has many fun and also really awesome moments in the beginning, it felt quite...different to the other ones in the series. It felt like the flaws of the previous entries weren't fixed or improved at all and instead got ten times worse, than they were before. Especially one really bad and frustrating one, that both of them thought, would have been fixed by now. It felt even more difficult to obtain very important items to do a mission. It was so bad, the boy's been grinding and beating enemies for hours now, to get one item to progress. And it was one of the earliest parts in the game, but this one item just won't appear. He was completely bored out of his mind at this point, pressing the same buttons over and over again and hoping, that it soon will be over.

Meanwhile, Wydeawake looked...a little different than that. You could see even more frustration at that in the eyes of the invisible Yo-Kai, that isn't even playing the game or holding the controller. How hard just was it for that one thing to finally appear, so he could finally see the rest of the game and the story? This question was sitting in the Yo-Kais mind for a long while now.

But before the Yo-Kai could say or do anything, the boys mother walked into the room, informing him that she's going to sleep now and that he should go to bed soon too. After all it's still school for him tomorrow. And with that and a nice "Goodnight." to him, she went out to go to sleep.

"No…" Wydeawake said out loud, although nobody else could hear him. He saw barely anything of the game and just watched the boy defeat the same type of enemies over and over and over again. And now the boy has to stop and just go to sleep, leaving Wydeawake unhappy like that? He had to see, what comes next.

So he collected a lot of his energy and then immediately hit the boy with it, inspiriting him and stopping him, from turning the console and the game off and giving the game a much longer try.

The boy meanwhile was in the middle of standing up and turning the console off, so he could go to sleep. But as soon as the energy hit him, he stopped for a couple of seconds...before sitting down again and picking the controller up. "Just...just until I get that item…then I'll stop..." He said, justifying it to himself, as he began to play again. He didn't know, why he wanted to keep playing the game so badly, since it bored him so much, but he kept on going. The Yo-Kai next to him smiled relieved and nodded, since it couldn't be too long, until they finally get something new.

Again, he was very, very wrong about that…

The first sun rays were shining through the windows, as the boy still kept playing, now having eyes that almost looked the same as Wydeawakes. He was telling himself "Just...just 5 minutes…then I'll stop...", though he told himself that six hours ago. The Yo-Kai next to him looked in complete and utter disbelief. They spend the entire night playing...and nothing came from it. They were still, where they started and nothing has changed in the slightest about that.

The boys mother came in that moment in, shocked to see, that he hasn't slept at all. The boy turned towards his mother and wanting to explain this to her...before falling to the ground and falling asleep immediately, feeling too tired to defend himself. Wydeawake too couldn't hold his eyes up any longer and feel asleep laying on his cloud.

Later, on that same day, one of his friends spoiled something to the boy. That on release day there was still a pretty bad bug, that made it impossible for certain important items to appear and which got players stuck. Thankfully, they fixed that already on the next day.


	2. We aren't friends anymore!

"I can't wait to finally meet up with James again…" Tom says quietly to himself, as he walks through the even quieter streets of his hometown. A small smile on his face, as he couldn't bring himself to be more happy. The last couple of days have been...more stressful to the young boy, especially considering his age. His parents constant fighting with each other, his inability, to keep up with all of his schoolwork...everything has been slowly piling up the last couple of days. And the boy needed to get away from all of that. Just take a couple of hours off.

James was his friend since kindergarten and elementary school, although both of them soon ended up in different classes from one another. They would still try to meet each other, but over time, James found new friends in his class and Tom...kinda got forgotten. Especially since he had trouble, to find one new friend. And with all that...he was happy, that he could meet up with his friend again.

What the boy didn't notice, was the Yo-Kai following him around, ever since he left his house. It looked like a butterfly, though it was bigger than normal butterflies and it's wings have a purple, violet, lavender and indigo color scheme and they looked very similar to eyes. It had to antennas with a similar colour as its wings. With its squinted eyes, it watched the boy, flying close to him and following Tom all this time. The Yo-Kai called Enefly.

'Good that I found him…' it thought, while having a very happy and excited expression on its face. It heard, how this boy was on his way to meet up with his best friend after they haven't met for some time and one look at his face revealed, that he was feeling pretty down right now. The perfect and fun kind of victim to be inspirited by it.

Tom meanwhile was just happy, as he reached the street, where he was going to meet up with James. After he looked for a while, he spotted the boy standing hidden behind a small crowd of people. He was happy, that he could finally have some fun again and even connect with his friend again.

'Oh, this will be so fun!" Enefly said, sounding like the mere thought of what was going to happen to Tom excites the Yo-Kai so much, that he could barely hold himself stable in the air. He immediately flew as close as possible to Tom, spreading and flapping his wings as fast as he could, scattering it's scales and inspiriting him. And now he was watching, how everything will play out between the two.

The now, completely unknown to him, inspirited boy boy walked up to James, smiling happily at him.

"Hey, sorry to make you wait. I hope, you didn't have to wait for too long…" He said, laughing a little bit, expecting his friend to say something just as funny or similar in return. But James didn't. In fact, he was completely quiet and had a more serious look on his face. As if something really bad has happened or is about to happen very soon. It made Tom pretty nervous, to see his friend like this. He never knew, that James could even have such a look on his face. "Hey, is...is everything alright?"

I'm sorry. Tom but...but…" James started, obviously finding it hard, to find the right way to say, what he wants to say. "I'm sorry...but I think that we can't really be friends anymore...I'm sorry..." He finally said, looking directly into the other boys eyes and not breaking it up..

"Wha...what…" The boy was completely taken back by his friends words. All that happiness and excitement that he just felt a minute ago got scattered into a bunch of tiny pieces. And it got replaced with shock, fear and sadness. "No...you're just joking right? Please say, that you're joking…" He brought out with a shaking voice, as a small tear formed in his eye.

"No...I'm sorry, but I'm serious about that." James quickly turned around, wanting to leave now, as he heard Tom behind him.

"No...but why? Did I do or say something wrong?" He asked with a voice, that was a bit louder now than usual. This caused some people to look in their direction, before they quickly went on their ways again. But Tom didn't care or even notice that right now, nor about the fact, that he started to cry now. He just wanted, that James answers his question. "What did I do?"

James stopped for a second, and he turned around, to see his friends crying face. He hesitated for a second, thinking, why he didn't want to be his friend anymore. And then he said one of the most hurtful things he could've said…

"I...I think I don't like you anymore."

These words, as well as everything that happened, were enough to make Tom break down on the ground, crying even more than he did before. And one quick look upwards revealed, that James already was gone now. He already disappeared inside the crowd of people around them.

Enefly meanwhile kept inspiriting him, all while being happy and flying excited around the boy. Breaking up friendships and seeing the confused, sad or even devastated looks on the inspirited peoples faces was just such a joy for the Yo-Kai to see. It never stops being funny...for the Yo-Kai at least. For the victims, it can be the worst day of their lives.

Some time later, Enefly finally let go of Tom, after he reached his home, crying all the way and not knowing, what was going on.

The next few days, the damage was already done. James was left completely confused, as he couldn't remember anything that happened, after he was going to meet up with Tom. Like a big, black ink spot on his memories. Meanwhile, Tom has been ignoring him now all the time, while always having this sad look on his face. It was easy to see, that their friendship was now ruined.

And this is the damage, that Enefly can cause, by inspiriting someone.


	3. Here is the Question

"Did you know, that this is now the 3rd time, that they try to reboot this series? And that this one goes in a completely different direction with the concept, than the seasons before it, since now the main-character transforms into the creatures, instead of befriending them…" A boy told his friend, as he straightened out a pair of imaginary glasses, while having a satisfied smile on his face. "...or so they say."

"Erm...no...I didn't…" His friend answered completely confused about the boys sudden change in behaviour. All they were just doing was, to talk about this cool new anime, that was airing yesterday and all of a sudden, his friend started to talk about the background facts, how the director and studio was and other similar trivia facts.

Neither of the two could see the purple bear, who put...something on the boys had, that made him know and say all of these trivia facts. And they couldn't see either, how he was now leaving them, a happy smile on his face, since he was glad, that he could spread more knowledge around.

If someone could've seen him, they most likely would have thought, that he looks pretty strange for a bear. His body was entirely purple, with some lavendel coloured spots, most noticeably on his muzzle. He was wearing round, thick glasses with pink lenses and his clothes looked like, he was about to finish university. And he was holding a long stick with that something from before on the top and it was teal coloured. He was none other, than the legendary Yo-Kai himself, Poofessor.

It was a nice spring morning and he was just walking around town, looking for all kinds of people and Yo-Kai to inspirit so that he can spread more knowledge around. He seemed to be close to a school and wanted to get going, when he walked past a girl who was on her phone talking with somebody. She was holding it with both her hands and looked incredibly nervous, but what really got the bears attention was, what she said next.

"What, you're sick? But...but today is the class quiz…" Mia said, sounding both shocked and almost defeated. Why did her friend and partner had to get sick today, out of all the days in the year? Why did this had to happen now?

Today was the day, where all the classes would compete in quizzes against one another via teams of two people. It was a weird way to test the classes against one another and no one understood, why they needed to do this. But it was at least some distraction from doing classes all day long...as long as you weren't chosen to be one of the two participants, since all eyes would be now on you. Which is what happened to Mia and her friend, who just now called her to tell her, that she got ill last night. Which means, that the girl now has to go on the stage alone. In front of everyone.

"A quiz?" Poofessor meanwhile listened to the girl with growing excitement and interested in his eyes. A quiz is a great competitive way to show, how much someone knows and to spread it around to others, making them learn a thing or two, while they watch with excitement. Just the thought of one filled the bears heart with happiness. So he decided, he will follow this girl, who was just done talking with her friend, looking completely defeated and scared.

Soon, they were in the auditorium, where a few tables with two chairs for each team were standing on the stage and a few lines of chairs for the audience. On the tables were small buttons, that made all kind of different sounds and lighten up, once somebody presses it. That way, everybody would know, who pressed theirs first.

Poofessor took a look around while walking on the stage, nodding. While it may seem a bit...improvised, it's still a good setup for doing something like this. And hey, a quiz is still a quiz, no matter where it's done. Mia meanwhile was looking nervously around, wanting to be anywhere in the world right now, except for here. But she couldn't just run away or hide at home. Especially since there wasn't anyone else, who really wanted to do it. They just picked her and her friend without talking really about what happens if one of the two gets sick. So now here she was, standing alone, together with all of the other teams.

Soon, all the other students started to come into the auditorium, slowly filling all of the empty seats up. Very few had excited looks on their faces, another few at least had some curiosity in their eyes, but most of them just had a bored and tired look on their faces. The sort of look, that made it clear, that they don't want to be here at all right now. Poofessor just shook his head disappointedly, making sure to remember all of these faces. They all look like, they could use some knowledge in the future.

"Are you sure, you want to compete?" A female voice asked a little concerned, making the bear turn around. All the other participants were standing at their tables, looking a little worried at Mia. Though another participant was just shaking his head.

"You're just going to embarrass yourself out there in front of everyone. You should just tell the teacher, that you don't feel good and don't do this…" He said, in an almost mocking voice with a grin on his face. This earned him some angry glances, but it still made Mia feel so...little and stupid.

"I...I…" The girl stammered nervously, unable to reply to any of them. She didn't had any real confidence or hope left in her and his mean words made her feel even worse, than she did before.

Poofessor watched this happening and just shook his head, almost getting furious by this. Making fun of someone, because they have a lack of knowledge instead of helping them to learn and grow, is one of the worst things someone can do. And it's something, that the bear doesn't tolerate at all. And after a few seconds, he already knew, how to help Mia and teach this boy a lesson.

Soon the competition was starting, each of the teams sitting at their respective tables...except Mia, who was sitting alone at her teams table. Or so it at least seems, since neither she nor anybody else could see small bear standing next to her on the empty chair like he would be participating in this quiz too. Which he kinda would, as he raised his stick ready to use it on the girl.

A teacher was standing in front, talking about the usual rules, but Mia wasn't really listening to it, as she just was concentrating not to look nervous, since now the entire school was staring at her and since everybody knew the rules and how the point system works (for every right answer does the team get points, for every wrong answer do they lose points).

And soon the teacher was done with the explanation of all the rules and went on to the first question, as he looked at a small card in his hand. Mia looked a little nervous, before she suddenly started to feel strange.

"Alright then, here's the first question. Which animal is the largest creature in the world?"

And before anyone could press the button, there was a small beeping sound. It was a sound that nobody expected to hear. And all eyes were now turned on her.

"The largest creature in the world is the whale, more specifically the blue whale. It has an average mass of 110 tonnes, a maximum mass of 190 tonnes and it can reach a length of 24 feet…" Mia said without any hesitation. All that fear was gone and was replaced by confidence, that just suddenly came out of nowhere.

The teacher and everybody else for that matter looked either shocked or at the very least surprised at the girl, before he looked at his card. "That is...correct!" He said, making the other students turn their heads. How did she do that?

Mia just smiled happily, while in her mind, she was wondering, how she did that. It was probably just a quick fact that she remembered and now, she won't be able to answer any other question.

This wasn't the case…

Soon, all eyes were drawn towards Mia, who started to answer every question with a confidence, that wasn't really known with her. She began to answer question, after question without ever leaving any time for the other team to even react.

"The oldest zoo in the world is the Tiergarten Schönbrunn, which is in Vienna since 1752…"

"The first and original Dracula Novel was written by the Irish author Bram Stoker in 1897…"

"Glass is being made out of Sand, or more specifically, Silica Sand…"

Mia didn't know, how she knew even half or a quarter of these things, she was now answering. It was liker her mind was now suddenly one giant library of different kinds of information, that she never knew before. The thing on her head, that gave her all these informations as well as the purple bear who put it there and who was now smiling satisfied, were still invisible to her and everybody else.

After a couple more questions, that were all answered by her, the room went completely silent. It was so quiet, you could hear it, if someone coughed in their elbow. Nobody knew what to say to what just happened before their own eyes. After a few more seconds, that were completely silent, the teacher spoke finally up.

"I...I guess we can already say, which team won…" He said, before turning towards Mia, smiling at her. "Congratulations!"

Some people in the audience started applauding her, before a few more joined in, cheering for the girl. All of them were impressed with her knowledge and were under the belief, that she was just hiding, how much she knew. Even some of the ones who were looking bored at least had some bigger than eyes than before.

"What?" Meanwhile, Mia started to look confused around, the thing on her head and with it the inspirit slowly disappearing. She only really had a vague recollection, of what just happened a few seconds ago.

Poofessor just smiled and went on his way, leaving the room and school. He was glad, that he was able to spread more knowledge around.


	4. Shake your Belly

"Why did you just do that? What was your big idea?" A male voice asked a little concerned and weirded out.

"Huh? What...what do you mean? I didn't do anything. I was just standing here this entire time." Another voice asked with complete confusion, as if the person didn't know, what they just did.

"Hey, don't act surprised or anything like that, ok? Why did you think flashing your weird belly drawing at me, would be a good idea? Is this your weird idea of cheering someone up?" Now a third male voice asked, sounding a lot more angry and annoyed at the situation.

"But...but I...I didn't...why can't I remember?" The second voice started again, sounding embarrassed at that suggestion. If the person would do something like that, they probably would remember it after all.

What none of them could see was that the real culprit of this whole debacle just flew away, invisible from them and with a sad look on its face. Another attempt at making someone laugh, who was feeling down went wrong again. Another one, that turned completely sour, which wasn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to cheer them up.

The bird was actually a Yo-Kai, that looked like thick bird with orange feathers and a feather on the top of it's head, that was yellow and purple. It's wingtips were white and the belly had a more skin-like colour, with markings, that did look a face, that was crudely drawn. This was the Yo-Kai Rockabelly.

Not far from where the Yo-Kai was flying, a young teenage boy called James was rubbing the back of his head nervously. He was on his way home from school, when he heard a child crying pretty badly, like something bad was happening. Following it, he found a boy sitting on the swing in a playground all by himself. No other children were around, they apparently, according to the boy, made fun of him, before running away, to find 'a new spot to play'. And now he was sitting here, all by himself and crying.

"I...see…" James, said, thinking about how cruel some kids can be. He was unsure, what he should do, or how he can at least cheer the boy up. He wasn't really good, when it came to children, but he also couldn't just leave the boy alone like that, crying all by himself again. So...he was kinda stuck here, not knowing what to do.

But what both of them couldn't see, was how Rockabelly was now sitting next to them and listening to the boy tell his story. It heard the child crying with so much sadness and came just at the same time as James did, to see, what was going on. And now, that the Yo-Kai heard the story, it knew what to do and how to cheer the boy up again.

"This time...it'll work…" It said, before quickly flying up and sitting on James head, resting it's thick gut on him and inspiriting the teenager. "And now...shake your belly…" The Yo-Ka said, before a loud cry escaped it's beak.

"I...I'm sure you'll be able do…" James started to talk, before stopping very suddenly. All of a sudden, he heard a loud cry...and felt a strong urge. An urge so strong, it was impossible to resist, even with the strongest of willpower. It made him move his arms down and grab the lower side of his shirt. And then he started to lift it up, revealing his stomach.

'Boing, boing, boing' he now began shaking his belly around, which now had that same crude face drawn on it, as on Rockabellys belly. He did that, all while smiling like he was having a lot of fun doing that and acting like a fool. His hips were swinging forward and backward and from side to side. It all made the face jump around and he did all of this to the invisible rhythm of Rockabelly clapping it's wings.

'What's going on? Why am I doing this and why can't I stop it? And what is this stupid looking face on my stomach? I've never seen it before…" All of that went through his head, when he suddenly realised something. The boy. James must look pretty weird and gross to the boy right now. But he couldn't stop himself and kept doing this and now the kid must think, that he's probably some weirdo. Maybe he even thinks, that James is mocking him now. But instead…

"Mister...you're so weird...and so funny!" He said, as his sad face slowly into a smile, from which then a laughter escaped, that grew stronger and stronger. "You're...so...weird…" He kept saying, as now different kinds of tears were running down his face, as he had to hold his own stomach now.

As Rockabelly heard that, it made the Yo-Kai smile a lot more now. It finally managed, to really cheer someone up and to make them happy again. Full, of joy, it started clapping even faster.

Meanwhile, James started shaking faster, as he was confused and hoped, that this all would end soon...


	5. You don't need to sleep

3 hours. It's been 3 hours already!

So long has Eric tried now to fall asleep. He was going to bed at his usual time, the electronic clock showing 10PM, but unlike those times before, something already felt pretty different to the boy. He started to close his eyes and started laying down in a position that was comfortable and relaxing to him. And yet, he couldn't fall asleep at all. No matter what he did, no matter how much he tried to get comfortable and everything to help with getting tired, he wasn't able to sleep.

"What's going on?" He asked himself in a very frustrated voice, while sitting up, before a small yawn escaped his mouth. His entire room was covered in darkness, a bit of the moonlight shining through his closed window. And the only light turned on was the red display on his electronic alarm clock that was standing on a small table next to his bed. Otherwise, the boy couldn't see or hear anything, that might have been the reason for his sleep problems.

He couldn't possibly know that the real reason for all of this trouble was actually a lot more...supernatural and therefore invisible to normal people.

Behind all of this was a Yo-Kai that looked like a cute, ghost girl with purple skin, white hair and only one red eye right in the center of her head. Out of her head grew two big, white horns. And she wore a blue top around her upper body with a golden waistband holding it together. The lower body meanwhile was being a lor more ghost like tip with a golden flame coming out of it. This was the Yo-Kai Insomni, who was floating right besides Erics bed.

"Aww, you're just so cute, sitting up like that!" She said to the boy in a loving voice, as if she was his girlfriend, as she enjoyed watching him struggle to fall asleep for even a second.

She's been following him ever since he got on a bus to finally get home from school. Something just drew Insomni towards his cute face and body. And she started to watch him throughout the afternoon and evening, just following his daily activities, while complimenting him every few seconds. Some would say that makes her a stalker, but to the Yo-Kai this was just love. But then during the final hours of the evening, she watched him talk to a friend on a phone. Something unimportant like a test coming up tomorrow or something like that. She watched him, as he said something, that would shock her immediately.

"I'll talk with you tomorrow. I need to go to sleep and get ready for the…" He said so casually to his friend, making the Yo-Kai next to him drop to the ground immediately. Needing a second to take in what the boy just said.

"Sle...sleep? You want to sleep now?" She asked shocked, like her entire worldview was completely destroyed by this one simple sentence. If there was just one word, just one concept she absolutely and deeply hated...it was sleep. She couldn't understand why people would just lay down, doing nothing for hours and hours. In her eye, it was just a waste of time. And watching someone who sleeps is no fun.

"No...please, you don't need to sleep…" Insomni pleaded with the boy who couldn't hear her anyway, as she was watching him get ready for bed. She didn't want him to do it, to waste any more hours of his life, as her eye began to light up for a few seconds and she started to inspirit Eric. All for her love towards him and to make sure, he doesn't waste his time.

Which, a couple of hours later, still shows as Eric was now walking in circles around his room, trying to tire himself out more, maybe exhausting himself.

"Why can't I sleep?" He asked himself that yet again, sounding much more desperate than he did before. He was slowly feeling like just throwing himself on the ground and sleeping there, if that helped in any shape or form. But no matter what, it felt like something was preventing him from finally sleeping. "I have to sleep. I have something important tomorrow…"

"No...you don't need any sleep...sleep is useless…" Insomni whispers, as she kept flying close to the boy, following him around his room. His walking around was pretty cute to watch...if only now, he would stop mentioning that stupid word. She refused to understand why he needed to do that.

"May...maybe I can still lay down for a few…" But before he could finish his sentence, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Honey? You need to wake up. You have to go to school!" His mother called from the other side of the door.

"No...no…" He just whispered defeated to himself, before calling to her. "I'm awake. I'll come out in a few minutes…" He wasn't just worried, he was afraid about today. Insomni meanwhile was just flying happily around, excited that she's going to see his school.

Eric sat down. He was in a bus, not sure when he left his room, when he had breakfast, if he had any or anything like that. He was way too tired and defeated to think about any of that. He just wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep.

Meanwhile, unknown to him, the reason for his current situation was laying her head on his lap, smiling happily, as if she was his girlfriend. She didn't even seem to realise what she did to him.

"I love you very, very much. And no matter what, I will always stay with y…" Right at that moment, she spotted another cute looking boy on the other side of the bus. "So cute!" She yelled, before quickly flying over to him, completely forgetting about Eric and what she just was about to say,

"Wow...suddenly...I...I...feel...so…" With Insomni gone, he could finally fall asleep. And miss completely going to school, as he was now sleeping and only waking up hours later.


End file.
